El Amor No Tiene Fronteras Chapter 1
by NiiKiidbz
Summary: Dos amigas que trataran de hacer lo imposible para conquistar a los dos chicos que siempre amaron pero va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaron.


**Dos amigas que trataran de hacer lo imposible para conquistar a los dos chicos que siempre amaron pero va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaron.**

Era un día como cualquiera para la familia Brief excepto para la princesita de la casa. Ese día era especial para ella, púes le confesaría su amor a Goten el único chico del que ella se había fijado, pero, él chico de cabellos negros siempre evitaba hablar de ella de temas relacionados con el amor, cada vez que se daba el tema el chico solo cambiaba de conversación, no sabia si era porque el ya tenia novia o era porque la seguía creyendo una niña.

-Braaa!-Su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos-Ya es tarde, llegarás tarde a la escuela-decía un poco fastidiado

-No me tardo-la joven Brief se acercó al espejo-Bra hoy es el día-era hora de que le confesara sus sentimientos a Goten.

La joven bajo rápidamente abajo donde su hermano la esperaba en el Aero coche para llevarla a la Orange Star High School, estaba muy nerviosa, al llegar se despidió de su hermano y corrió debido a que llegaba tarde. Entró en el gran salón mientras el profesor la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-estas son horas de llegar?-critico el maestro-la clase empezó hace 15 minutos-dijo mientras tomaba su lista-tendrás una falta.

Pero, si la clase acaba de empezar-dijo haciendo un puchero-no volverá a suceder-solo consiguió decir la joven Brief

Bien, soló por esta vez-dacia el profesor un poco burlón-a su lugar.

La joven camino hasta su lugar en el cual junto a ella se encontró a su mejor amiga de toda la vida Pan. Al finalizar la clase ambas chicas iban hablando en lo que Bra le conto su plan a lo que la chica de cabellos negros solo pensó en que en algún momento ella debía decirle a Trunks que lo amaba pero cuando seria el momento. Ambas chicas estaban muy enamoras pero, ellos les corresponderían, siempre estuvieron enamorados de esos chicos a los que nunca se decidieron a hacer ningún tipo de acercamiento .Bra de tan solo 16 años enamorada de Goten 20 años y Pan de 17 años enamorada de Trunks la suerte de la joven Goten se encontraba en un parque en el cual ambas se encontraban su amiga le dedico una mirada de aliento, sé abrazaron y la joven de cabellos azules corrió a donde se encontraba el muchacho.

-Bra, que tal?-el joven hijo de Goku estaba sorprendido-que te trae por aquí-dijo ya que el parque se encontraba lejos de capsule corp.

-estaba caminando con Pan, te vi y quise saludarte-mintió con mucha audacia la joven Brief-como has estado?-siguió con su juego

-Pues bien-el joven hermano de Gohan no entendía su juego-quieres un helado?-solo se le ocurrió decir eso

-claro-la princesa tomo del brazo al joven lo cual izo que se sonrojara -emmm Goten, porque te sonrojas-lo dijo en un tono tan inocente era la mejor fingiendo.

-me tomo de sorpresa tu reacción-aun sonrojado –bueno, vamos.

La tarde transcurrió demasiado rápido, quizás demasiado rápido para la joven, ya era muy tarde y aun no le había dado ni un inicio al joven Goten de su amor por el. Justo en el momento que tomo valor el joven sayan se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, la chica asintió odiándose por dentro al no haber logrado ¨nada¨ con cierto chico.

Al llegar a la capsule corp. La chica invito a pasar al joven, aunque su intento fue un fracaso.

-quieres pasar-invito la hermosa chica de cabellos azules.

-no gracias, tengo trabajo mañana-intervino el hijo menor de Goku-si quieres podemos quedar otro día-se acercó a ella y se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

La joven princesa se maldijo y se dijo a si misma, Bra es ahora o nunca. Tomó al joven Son del brazo acercándolo junto a ella.

-Bra…-fueron las únicas palabras que logro decir.

La joven lo beso tiernamente en los labios, al principio el joven sayan se opuso, pero al poco tiempo correspondió al beso, se separaron unos minutos después por la falta de aire.

Goten miro los hermosos ojos de la chica, esos ojos que lo volvían loco, pero que había echo ella era 4 años mayor que ella. Su mente lo torturaba, sé separo de ella la beso rápidamente en los labios y se fue volando .Bra no entendía nada aun saboreaba sus labios miro su reloj y eran las 12:00 pm su padre la mataría, entro en la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina, tomó algo y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero debía pasar por el living, y si la veía su padre, la princesa se fue escabullendo, al llegar al living la luz se encendió y dejo ver al príncipe sentado en dirección a su hija.

-se puede saber porque llegas a estas horas-replico el príncipe-además acabo de sentir el ki del hijo de kakaroto.

-perdón es que me quede hablando con pan y se me paso el tiempo-mintió la joven Brief

-segura-el príncipe se cruzo de brazos-pan estuvo esta tarde en la casa-dijo dedicándole una mirada a su hija

-dije Pan, me equivoque fui a casa de Marron -decía mientras que se sonrojó, después de hablar con su padre mataría a Pan su ¨coartada¨-justo iba a llamarla-siguió mintiendo

-hmp-el príncipe aun no le creía-y que hay sobre el ki de Goten-pregunto con curiosidad su padre

-no lose-no iba a decirle que lo amaba, iría a matarlo sin pensarlo-no lo veo desde hace unos días-

-segura-esa mirada mato a Bra-lo acabo de ver abajo hablando con tigo-

Bra no sabia que decir quedo muda, y si su padre vio lo que hizo, arruinaría el ejemplo de princesita inocente que su padre cree de ella no sabia que decir ni que hacer solo se quedo ahí, inmóvil, viendo esos ojos negros del príncipe que querían interrogarla, y que de echo en ocasiones lo lograban ya que Bra y su padre tenían una conexión única.

-y bien-seguía con su mirada fija en Bra-que hacia el hijo de kakaroto con tigo-observo como su hija rápidamente le cambio la mirada y cambio su expresión notablemente.

Que pasara con Bra? Su padre vio el momento en el que Bra y Goten se besaron? .Tubo suerte Pan y logro algo con Trunks? .Tendrán que esperar al próximo fic .Bueno sean comprensiv s es mi primero fic (estoy escribiendo 2 a la vez) y quise hacerlo de mis dos parejas favoritas Goten y Bra , Trunks y Pan.


End file.
